


Traitors Don't Get Cookies

by yrwarlock



Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, 31 Days Of Malec, 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Childhood, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Engaged Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Flirting, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Malec 2020, Malec Fluff, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Snowball Fight, Soft Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, childhood home, childhood prompt, short but cute, soft, soft stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrwarlock/pseuds/yrwarlock
Summary: Flufftober Day 4: ChildhoodMaryse had invited the couple over for Christmas, back to Alec’s childhood home. Back to the same dimly lit hallway that was always brightened with fairy lights at this time of year. Back to the same cozy fireplace that their annual stockings hung from and the brown, sinking couch that stood in their living room. The same glass coffee table that held a tray of perfectly baked cookies, the same evergreen conifer -Christmas tree- stood proudly as always in the corner of the room; displaying brightly coloured ornaments, sparkling lights, and garlands.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949497
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Traitors Don't Get Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> once again, today was a struggle for me, hence why it is shorter than usual. i hope y'all still enjoy!  
> posting this a little late too....

Red and green sparkled around them, the room was covered in dim fairy lights, festive tinsel hung from the mantelpiece and the standing shelves. Magnus’ body swayed in unison with his fiancé’s, his arms draped around his neck, a hand tangled in his hair as Alec’s fingers lingered on his waist with the slightest touch. Magnus’ skin burned underneath, filling him with the urge to writhe where he stood. His fiancé touched him with such delicacy as if Magnus were to crumble if his touch lingered too long. The two men danced silently in Alec’s childhood living room, their bodies swaying in a perfect motion that belted how perfect they were for each other. Every part of them was made for the other, their hands fitting flawlessly together like two puzzle pieces, their lips always dancing together like they were choreographed, their eyes shining with equal amounts ecstasy each time they locked.

Maryse had invited the couple over for Christmas, back to Alec’s childhood home. Back to the same dimly lit hallway that was always brightened with fairy lights at this time of year. Back to the same cozy fireplace that their annual stockings hung from and the brown, sinking couch that stood in their living room. The same glass coffee table that held a tray of perfectly baked cookies, the same evergreen conifer -Christmas tree- stood proudly as always in the corner of the room; displaying brightly coloured ornaments, sparkling lights, and garlands. The same field of grass they knew as their backyard now covered in a thick blanket of snow, Jace’s old tire swing still hanging from the tick branches of the oak tree near the deck, Alec’s old archery targets lined up with rusting arrows still wedged in the centre.

Alec wasn’t complaining one bit, memories flooded him as soon as he stepped through the door and into the still familiar hallway. Those same nostalgic smells crowding his senses as he wandered through the house, seeing how nothing had changed. His mother still use the same spices in the kitchen, the same air-freshener as she cleaned, the fireplace still roared and filled his nose with the comforting smell of burning wood.

Everything was the same, from the old tiles on the kitchen floor to the old ornament on the tree. Alec had walked into the kitchen, his sister Isabelle and their mother putting together different ingredients for the gingerbread, which now sat on the coffee table next to him and Magnus, they had fancy green waistcoats and white bowties.

Their breaths mingled in the air, their body heat engulfing each other along with the warmth of the blistering fire beside them. The afternoon had been spent in the winter’s bitter cold, building snowmen, snow angels, and vicious snowball fights with Alec’s siblings. In the beginning, Max, Isabelle and Jace had teamed up against Alec and Magnus, hurling weirdly shaped chunks of snow at the two men as they hid behind the rails of the backyard deck. Though inevitably, Magnus had turned on his fiancé and pushed him face-first into the soft snow as a means to protect himself from the flying ball of glittering snow, Alec had look at him with piercing eyes that ended up looking a lot less piercing as a result of the snow in his hair. The pearly snow somehow made him look less pale, his hazel eyes shone in the daylight as he laid on his back in the snow, clearly trying to stop the chattering of his teeth as he spoke.

“How could you!” Alec had protested, his hands flailing in the air as he heard his siblings snickering from behind the oak tree.

“I had to protect myself, darling.” Alec pouted at his response. “I thought we were a team!” He said.

“You were just a way for me to secure my win, my dear,” Magnus had said, flouring his hands to further his point, his warm breath visible in the bitter air as he spoke and Alec had accepted his helping hand up with a childish grumble, muttering “traitor,” under his breath and brushing himself off as he stood to his feet. The two had shared a warm shower before dinner, wanting to escape the bindings of their wet t-shirts and jeans.

“Traitor’s don’t get cookies!” Alec had said, slapping Magnus’ hand away from the small plate of cookies in the living room.

Magnus’ plump bottom lip jolted out, forming an adorable pout.

“Nope!” Alec’s arms folded against his chest, his eyes narrowing at Magnus who didn’t do anything except bat his eyelashes and pout harder. A few moments of silence passed, both staring intently at each other, neither wanting to give in first. They both knew who would crack first.

“Fine!” Alec finally said, snatching a cookie and handing it to Magnus, his childish frown turning up as he saw the gleam in Magnus’ eyes when he had won.

Alec’s head rested tiredly on Magnus’ shoulder, taking a deep breath, and inhaling the sweet scent of sandalwood his fiancé always wore. It overpowered Alec’s senses, short-circuiting his brain with the urge to envelope the man’s lips with his own. Oh, how he adored that smell. Alec felt at home, not only because he was stood in his childhood home as memories floated all around him, but because he was in the arms of the man he adored most in this world. They had come so far, from hopelessly yearning over one another in college ten years ago, to now, engaged and still immensely head over heels for each other.

“Thank you for being here,” Alec mumbled into Magnus’ shoulder, his arms now properly wrapped around the slightly shorter man’s body. He never wanted to let go. He wanted to bathe in Magnus’ warmth for as long as he could, desperately wanting to pull him away from everyone and up to his old bedroom.

“Of course,” Magnus whispered, not wanting to disturb the soothing moment. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world. You know I love your family.” And that Magnus did since day one. Seven years ago Alec had been more than nervous to bring Magnus home as his boyfriend, as the man he wanted to be with, he wanted nothing more than for his family to accept Magnus and love him like family. As soon as they had walked in the door, they were greeted with nothing more than loud smiles and overpowering hugs, of course, Magnus had been given the infamous Isabelle Lightwood ‘boyfriend lecture,’ with her naturally overprotective nature. But things had been perfect then and still were now.

“We should probably join them before Isabelle burns the kitchen down,” Alec laughed quietly, though not making any attempt to move from his perfectly comfortable spot.

“Yeah, probably,” Magnus said, nudging Alec’s head up with a brush of his cheek. “You better kiss me first though.”

Alec snorted, rolling his eyes, and swallowing the shallow distance between them, their lips dancing together in sync and tingling with bliss as they bruised together. Magnus’ fingers pressing firmer against Alec’s neck, feeling the need to spread his fingers over every inch of his fiancé but pushing it down with what little respect he had for Alec's parent’s living room. The two pulled away as a loud crash came from the kitchen, their heads swiveling around to where the noise came from, pulling air back into their lungs with slow breaths.

“It’s started,” Magnus joked, his eyebrows shooting to his hairline as their gazes met once again.

Alec groaned, placing another bruising yet chaste kiss to his fiancés' lips before reluctantly pulling away, heading to the kitchen to investigate the ensuing chaos, dragging Magnus behind him. How bad was the mess going to be this time?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was a pleasant enough read! Thank you for reading and please leave your thoughts in the comments <3  
> My twitter is @yrwarlock if you'd like to say hi!


End file.
